Stages
by ADazedRainbow
Summary: It started like any other fight, but what is Asami's limit? What will Akihito do if this isn't just another fight? What even is their relationship anyway? Akihito must considers his actions after Asami discovers his tape recording (takes place after events in volume 7). Rated M for later content.
1. Shock

**Hello! Thank you for checking out my fic! I haven't written a fan fiction in years so I might be a little rusty, but I felt like I had to write this.**

 **WARNING: this fic takes place after the 7th volume of the Finder Series. So if you haven't read up to that, then you will be confused. This fic also has nothing to do with the 8th volume, so don't worry if you haven't read that. Idk if the series is ever going to discuss what I'm writing this about, but I haven't seen it yet sooooooo**

 **Anyway, lets get to the story!**

 **Chapter 1: Shock**

Neither of them could pinpoint when or why the fight had started. Akihito would have sworn Asami started it with a dismissive comment about Akihito's photography jobs. Asami would probably point to Akihito's accusation that he couldn't find a good photography gig because of Asami's meddling. An accusation that Asami probably wouldn't deny but wouldn't be held more responsibility than Akihito's recklessness. Whatever the cause, the fight had escalated quickly.

"You're calling ME reckless?" Akihito made a bewildered expression.

He was standing at this point, pacing around the living room while Asami remained seated on the couch. Though Akihito was more forthcoming with irritation, Asami had been sitting forward, stiff and clicking his fingers against his wine glass. His face was stone, but with each flinging of insults and accusations his eyes became harsher.

"You ARE reckless. You're constantly getting yourself into danger, Akihito," Asami hissed.

Akihito could tell Asami was losing his temper, and not in the usual way. He had been boiling about something already, and this fight was probably pushing him over the edge. Akihito, on the other hand, was far past the edge, as he usually was in these things.

Akihito huffed, "Who's fault is that!?"

Asami looked up from his wine glass for the first time in the fight, glaring at him with deadly eyes. Akihito recoiled for a moment, but held his ground.

"You think I'm the reason you're always dodging death? I'm the only reason you're still alive. You were getting yourself into trouble long before me, remember?" Asami was almost spitting his words at him. Akihito recoiled a bit more, wounded by the memories of past pain. Asami had never brought that up before, and now he was obviously trying to hurt him with it. "You're always sticking your nose in places you don't belong. And when you're done playing detective, I have to come and clean everything up!"

Akihito's face was red. He had stopped pacing and stood a few feet in front of Asami, his fist trembling at his sides like an angry child.

"I don't need your help! I don't need you meddling and sending people to follow me around! You want to take over my life, but I can handle myself!" Akihito's voice was cracking a little. He could feel tears trying to break through, "You don't trust me at all!"

Asami's wine glass broke as he slammed it down on the coffee table, spilling wine down onto the carpet underneath it. He stood up. Akihito forgot his anger for a moment as he was sure Asami was about to grab him, but instead the man walked right past him. He walked into his bedroom, leaving the door open, and came back a few seconds later with something in his hand. Asami tossed it onto the coffee table in front of Akihito, landing half in the puddle of red wine.

"Want to explain this?" Asami growled in a low voice.

Akihito's skin went cold. It was a zip up baggie with a recorder inside. His recorder. The one he had used a few weeks back when he wanted information from Sakazaki-san, which had recorded there whole meeting...including...

"Did you think I'd never find out about this, Akihito?" Asami was right behind him now, speaking into his ear in a low and angry hiss.

"W-when did you-"

"Did. You think. I wouldn't find out?" Asami's voice rumbled, almost trembled.

Akihito was afraid. He wasn't afraid of Asami really, he was afraid he couldn't get out of this. He was suddenly acutely aware of how bad he had screwed up. Of all the things he had gone through, this moment felt worse. It felt like Asami had stuck his hand into his chest and was crushing his insides. He didn't like the guilt that had worked his way into his chest and threatened him with tears. He wanted to be angry again.

'Don't let him change this on you!'

Akihito whirled around to face him, holding his ground as best as he could against the intimidating man.

"I had no choice! You weren't taking me seriously, a-and you're always hiding things from me-"

He stopped. Asami's eyes were still scary but he could see something else there too. Somewhere deep in his face.

"Get out."

"Wha..." Akihito mouthed.

Asami moved away from him, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and lighting one up between his lips. He stood by the window and without looking at Akihito he said again, "Get out of here."

Akihito stood still, his chest heaving and his fingers trembling. This fight was so different from all the others. Maybe it was just a breaking point, or maybe, Akihito thought, he had really done something this time. He looked over at Asami, wanting to follow him, touch him, apologize. Maybe. But his feet wouldn't move, his mouth wouldn't make the words. Now that tight feeling in his chest was too much to bear, and there was water on his cheeks.

"F-Fine!" Akihito yelled.

He walked into his room, his body both on fire and numb as he hastily changed from his lounge pants and tank top to a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He threw on a jacket and stuffed the pockets with his phone and some lose money on the nightstand. Then he made quick work throwing a few extra clothes and all his cameras into his bag. He didn't think of much else, too consumed with anger to really care what he was doing. His tears had stopped, but he could feel them every few seconds threatening to come back. He pulled the heavy bag onto his back and then hesitated, seeing his key on the nightstand. He looked towards the door, wishing for a second to see Asami's figure there, but he was still out by the window, ignoring him.

Akihito left the key.

He pulled on his shoes at the door and then ran out, refusing to look back again. He didn't look back until he was a block down the road, catching his breath. He hadn't realized he had run the whole way. He also hadn't realized he was crying again.

 **Let the drama begin~**

 **Thanks again for reading this chapter! I hope to come out with more soon! Please let me know any comments you have! I would love feedback!**


	2. Denial

**Hi everyone!**

 **I'm so glad that people liked the first chapter of this fanfic, it really was encouraging! I'm sorry I have been silent for so long, a lot of things happened this summer but I'm finally getting back into a rhythm and wanted to keep working on this! I'm gonna be moving across country at the end of the month, but I'm gonna to try to work on this a much as possible!**

 **Thank you for all the kind words in the reviews :)**

 **Chapter 2: Denial**

Akihito sat at park bench after walking for nearly an hour. His feet had given up on him and his shoulders were on fire from his overly heavy backpack. It was nearly 1am now and despite it being mid May, the wind was easily cutting through Akihito's jacket freezing him to the bone. He barely cared though, he had been through worse after all. A lot worse. He hunched over, his eyes fixed on the ground in front of him.

He had been thinking about nothing but the fight. Going through it over and over, as if his recorder was implanted in his brain. He would recite each bitter statement, critique his comebacks, think of something better to say and curse that he hasn't said it. But when he would get to the tape...

the tape...

He would start over.

Why did the fight start? Asami was already in a foul mood when he had come home. Was it because of the tape? How long did he know? All the thoughts whipped through his head as fast and hard as the wind ripping through his skin now.

Akihito ran his fingers through his hair, ruffling it up, and groaned.

'It's not like he didn't know I've 'been with' other people. He didn't act like this after Fei Long. So what's the problem with him?' Akihito grumbled to himself.

Just thinking it gave him a pit in his stomach. He knew, or at least thought he knew the problem, but wouldn't say it even to himself. Their relationship had always felt like a bit of a joke. The amount of pain and lies that their lives were built on was staggering. Their 'love', if you could call it that, was not a fairytale romance. It was insane then to think Asami would have some kind of standard for him. Right? And an apology? He wouldn't even consider it. Not this time.

Instead, he tore himself away from these thoughts and started working on a plan. He decided he was effectively homeless now. And with the dwindling work he had been getting, there was no chance he could afford a place. He had enough on him to maybe get him a night or two in a cheap love hotel but after that it would be between food and shelter. He had friends. He didn't want to stay there after the stalker incident, but now that it had died down maybe he could just stay a week or two so he could figure something else out.

'Go back to...' Akihito shook his head. He couldn't think that. He didn't _need_ Asami. He survived before and could survive now. He would get a good photography job, rent out a studio like his old place, go back to the life he used to enjoy.

Akihito smiled a little, 'yeah,he'll be the one begging me to come back.'

The idea gave him a rush of energy. Grabbing his bag from his lap, Akihito forced himself to his feet and looked around. He wasn't sure where in the city he was now but he was sure it wouldn't be that hard to find a hotel. He made his way out of the small park and back into the tight Tokyo streets.

The search wasn't difficult, as he thought. A few blocks in he found a small love hotel. It was incredibly basic and a little crummy, but it was cheap for a night's stay. Akihito was just happy to be out of the wind and off his feet. He stripped down, took a long hot bath, and finally slid into the bed. It was almost 2:30am now. Despite how tired he was, Akihito couldn't help but notice how different the bed was from Asami's. It was smaller of course, but still too big for Akihito to be in it alone. The sheets and blankets were rougher than Asami's luxury brands. There was a large mirror on the ceiling above him. He thought it was tacky, but was also surprised there wasn't one above Asami's bed. The pervert.

The thought made him ache.

He fell asleep thinking about Asami's bed, his breath on the back of his neck, and his hands holding him...

Akihito had a good morning. He had woken up feeling refreshed and back to his usual self. It almost felt like nothing had happened the night before. It had, but at least it didn't hurt to think about it anymore. For the first time in a while, Akihito found himself free of Asami.

Akihito pulled on his clothes and cleaned his face in sink.

"Okay!" He smacked his cheeks as he pep talked himself in mirror, "We got this! We'll be back on our feet in no time!"

With that he headed out. His first stop was Koh's place. He was always reliable when it came to this kind of thing. Akihito figured that he could stay there a few nights, call up the photo studios he had worked for, and get a couple advanced payments. In a week or two, he would be fine. Maybe, he thought, he could find an apartment far away, somewhere he wouldn't be hassled but the crazy life Asami had introduced him too.

He was halfway to Koh's apartment when he realized how far it really was. He didn't want to waste the little money he had on train fare, but walking all the way through the city was really more tiring than he thought. And the sun was especially warm today, which had been nice at first, but now he was sweating through his shirt.

'Oh! I'll call him, maybe he can meet me somewhere.'

He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of that before. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

It was dead.

"Oh...I guess I forgot the charger at..."

Akihito shook his head. No problem, he thought, he was halfway there anyway. When he got to Koh's place, he could change, shower, and maybe he would have those popsicles he liked. No problem.

He wiped off some sweat from his forehead and carried on. It would all be worth it when he got to Koh's.

"..."

"Ah...Sorry, Akihito, I don't think I have the room..."

Koh scratched his head, looking away from Akihito's stunned expression.

Akihito, dripping in sweat and wobbling on his tired legs, could barely stand to ask, "Why?"

"Well," Koh smiled nervously, "My girlfriend moved in with me a week ago."

"Girlfriend? I didn't know you even had a girlfriend," Akihito huffed.

"Hey, I didn't know about yours for a while either," Koh blushed, "Anyway, she just moved in and our stuff is kind of all over the place. Her parents are actually coming over next week to check in, so I'm already in hot water, you know? Why do you need a place to stay anyway, I thought you were living with your girlfriend now."

Akihito's face flushed even more than it already was.

"It...didn't work out. We kind of got in a fight..."

Koh's eyes shot open, "No way! She kicked you out, didn't she!? That's crazy!"

"Knock it off Koh, I didn't get kicked out," Akihito's face was on fire, "I just left. No big deal."

Koh shook his head with a big smile on his face, happy to tease Akihito, "Ooooh, Akihito got kicked to the curb. Wandering the streets like a lost puppy."

Akihito whacked the giggling man and smiled a little at the dramatic howl he gave in response.

"Seriously though, I'm sorry I don't have the room. Have you called Takato?"

Akihito sighed, "My phone is dead."

"Oh! Let me get mine, you can call him on that," Koh smiled.

He ran into his apartment. Akihito jumped when heard a couple bangs and glass breaking, before Koh appeared back in the doorway with his cell phone.

'It must be a mess in there.'

"I know for a fact Takato has plenty of room," Koh said, handing him the phone.

"Yeah, I bet he can spare a couch a day or two," Akihito smiled back.

The phone rang for longer than they expected. He had almost hung up when Takato's voice clicked on.

"Hello?"

"Takato! It's Akihito!"

"Oh! Hi Akihito! Isn't this Koh's number? Are you two hanging out tonight? Isn't he tied up by that girlfriend of his?" Takato snickered.

"Not really, I mean, I need a place to stay. Koh can't help but could I spend the night at your place?"

"Oh man, I would love to have you over-"

"That's great! Thank you so much Takato!" Akihito started.

"-but I'm out of the city right now. I'm spending the week with my family down in Okinawa and won't be back for another four days," Takato finished.

Akihito's smile faltered.

"Oh...That's fine," he looked up at Koh who looked on with pity. Akihito forced the smile back on his face, "I'll be fine. Thank anyway, Takato! I hope you have a good time!"

"Akihito, why do you need-"

He cut the call off and handed the phone back to Koh.

"You sure you'll be okay, Akihito? Maybe you should...you know, go make up with your girlfriend," Koh said, "I'm sure the fight wasn't that bad, right?"

"I'm okay, you don't think I'm stupid enough to not have a backup plan," Akihito laughed.

Koh gave a weak laugh back, "Yeah I know, you're always getting yourself out of situations...Just be careful, okay?"

It was getting harder to smile. Akihito gave a quick "yes, yes" and then hurried Koh back into his apartment. He was lying of course, he hadn't thought of any backup plans yet. He walked out onto the streets again, it was starting to get dark and his feet were torn to shreds from the walk here. He figured another night in a love hotel wouldn't be too expensive.

As he walked through the streets to find another hotel, he tried to keep himself in high spirits. He could find something to do in the morning, something better. He could call his old photo studios like he planned...on his dead cell phone. He shook the thought away. He could find a phone somewhere. He had enough money to keep himself alive a few days. He hadn't actually eaten today, but that just meant he would have money for it tomorrow. And when he got in touch with his old jobs he could ask if they have any space he could stay. Yeah. Everything was going to be fine.

Akihito kept that smile on his face all night.

He was so distracted by this thoughts that he didn't care that the hotel he had found was even dirtier than the last one. The sheets were stiff and smelled like sweat and...other things. He could hear people in the rooms around him. But eventually, he found sleep and assured himself that tomorrow would be better.


End file.
